Hazy Confessions
by xXxDreamscapexXx
Summary: When Tsukitachi gets Akari and Hirato drunk trouble is just bound to happen A Hirato x Reader x Akari that may be turned in to a two shot!


**This is once again a request that I received on Tumblr! Please be mindful that I am yet to have had the chance to read the manga and have inly seen the anime so there may be a bit of OoCness at times. But please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Criticism is appreciated as I'm hoping to improve my writing.**

**I hope you enjoy this as please R&amp;R :) x**

* * *

It had been a fairly normal day on Airship 1, well as normal as it could be since young Nai and Gareki had arrived. It seemed that since those two had arrived it had done nothing but cause trouble. Not that you minded though, it wasn't their faults.

You thought that the day would continue to go by as it had been, normal with nothing to strange but you were wrong. Tsukitachi had decided to invite himself, along with Akari over to Airship 1 to have a drink with Hirato.

Now this wasn't to uncommon and no one really minded but today was different, You had gone into the room as you needed to ask Hirato a few questions and you had naturally thought that he'd be sober. You though wrong.

Tsukitachi had managed to get not only Akari but Hirato as well, absolutely smashed. That was the only way you could describe it. They weren't tipsy nor drunk, they were smashed.

You had barely absorbed the scene before you when you heard the shout of your name and your body being pulled down towards the gap in between Hirato and Akari on the couch. The moment you were sat on the couch an arm from you left and an arm from you right wrapped around your shoulders.

You were now pressed between an extremely drunk Hirato and Akari and not only that, the two of them had one of their arms around your shoulders.

You had no idea how to react to this. How _could_ you react to this?

"(Y/N)!" Akari said as he pulled your body closer to him. "I have something to tell you~"

"But I have something I need to tell you first~" Hirato said as he tugged you away from Akari and towards himself.

The two men then began to bicker back and forth, tugging you left and right leaving you to sit there in confusion. Turning to look over at a _very_ sober and very _amused_ looking Tsukitachi you you silently begged him to get you out of this situation but his only response was a small, almost silent chuckle. Sending him a glare you turned your attention back to the two bickering men.

"How about Akari tells me first since he was the first one to speak?" You said as you glanced between the pair.

Since they were acting like children, treating them like children would work, right?

"Fine." Hirato said before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Speak." You said, turning towards the pink haired man with a stern look you.

"Well you see~" He began with a cheeky smile. "I really like you~"

"I like you more!" Hirato said from beside you as he jumped up and sent a glare towards Akari. "That's why you should go on a date with _me_."

"Going on a date with _me_ would be much better." Akari said as he jumped up as well.

Then the two men began to bicker like children once again leaving you to sit there in shock with wide eyes. Were they both saying that they liked you? Of course they didn't! The two men were very obviously drunk so there was no way they were being truthful. Rolling your eyes you got up from your spot on the couch and made your way towards the door.

"I'll ask you about the work in the morning." You said as you placed your hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight Hirato, goodnight Akari."

With those parting words you opened the door and left.

* * *

The very next morning Hirato and Akari awoke on the couches of the room that they had been in the previous night with pounding headaches and very few memories of the night before.

"Tsukitachi got us drunk again, didn't he?" Akari said as he sat up and attempted to fix his hair. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing at all." Hirato said as he to sat up and began to look for his hat.

"Well if I were the two of you, I wouldn't want to remember." Came a voice along with the sound of a door closing.

"Tsukitachi." Akari said as he sent a cold glare to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to know myself." Hirato said as he looked over at the man.

"Oh nothing to bad." The red head replied in an amused tone. "The two of you just professed your love to our darling little (Y/N)."

With those words being said, the two men halted before turing to the red head in shock.

They really _had_ been smashed.


End file.
